


And All The Things You Left Behind

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alex's only talent is rambling about Peter Nureyev, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: Nureyev Character Study(Title from 'Letters' by Lera Lynn)





	And All The Things You Left Behind

He smiles. It's ice and sugar and vulpine desire wrapped into wool. His eyes are mean and vulnerable.

He was always like this, always a paradox of possibilities. He had fire flowing through his veins as a teen; pure unbridled ambition and eccentricity. He once felt he belonged in stasis- in a home he never had, with a patchwork, puppet master father and no one else. He once imagined the entirety of Brahma screaming for their angel. 

And then, he was a knife slip away from a new identity; from no identity at all. He became made of hair dye and fake passports and sheer reluctant curiosity. He was mournful for who he was, but more so for what he  _ could _ have been.

You see, Peter Nureyev (when he  _ was _ Peter Nureyev) was prone to being an idealist. He was prone to loving too hard and too deep. He was prone to seeing his complete future in the eyes of a stranger.

(And isn't that what's lead to this? To staring a lady down over a glass of whiskey. To asking him to run away with you.)

He considered telling him something he wouldn't understand. 

He considered telling him that you have found New Kinshasa in his kiss. He considered telling him that he is sinful; that every God spits his name, disgusted at this faux Angel.

He considered that maybe this naive, unwavering faith is his greatest sin.

(And you're gone again. 

You're a magician; every disappearance and trick carried out just a  _ tad _ too well. Except the trick that brings him back to you.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! As usual, any and all feedback is appreciated! I hope y'all enjoyed this!!


End file.
